Drop A Heart
by xxslashmindedxx
Summary: "Oh no you don't. You aren't gonna lay here and sulk all night if I have anything to say about it," Aiden said confidently. Ethan growled at him. "Get dressed. I'm calling the guys and we are going out!" Aiden insisted. Ethan still didn't move. "You have five minutes to be dressed and down those stairs or I'm gonna drag you out of here." Rated M for later chapters. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Aiden being a good big brother and making his twin feel better about a break-up with the pack's help. Basically the one from the end of season three but Aiden didn't die obviously. But same thing 'I don't think I can date a werewolf' idea **

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf or any of the songs I use in this. I'll list them at the end with who sings them, not positive what I'm using yet but I know I want to incorporate a lot of music because I have like 4 playlists on my iPod of different songs for different moods that make me think of Ethan **

**Pairings: hints of Isaac/Ethan, mention of past Danny/Ethan, Scott/Stiles **

Aiden knew as soon as he walked through the door that something was wrong with Ethan. Even if they didn't have that emotional connection he would have known from the music blaring from behind his closed bedroom door. Aiden recognized the song and groaned.

_You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now_

_You'd think that I'd somehow figure out _

_That if you strike the match _

_You're bound to feel the flame _

_You think that I'd learn the cost of love _

_Paid that price long enough _

_But still I drive myself right through the pain _

_Yeah, well it turns out, _

_I haven't learned a thing _

"Great, little brother's having boy troubles," he muttered to himself, walking past Ethan's door to drop his bag in his own room before venturing back to Ethan's and knocking on his door.

He wasn't sure if Ethan honestly couldn't hear him over the music or he was ignoring him but he was gonna get him to talk one way or another.

He opened the door to find Ethan laying on his bed staring at the ceiling blankly. His phone lay on the floor in the middle of the room with a crack in it. A quick glance at the opposite wall revealed the cracked plaster where it must have been thrown.

Ethan didn't even look up when Aiden came in and stood there with his arms crossed. Aiden growled and crossed the room to turn the music down. He knew better than to just turn it off, it would make Ethan flip out.

"What?" Ethan snapped irritably.

"What's wrong?" Aiden asked, sitting on the edge of his brother's bed and looked at him. Ethan rolled his eyes and slid over away from his brother.

"Nothing," Ethan mumbled, glancing at Aiden briefly then returning his gaze back to the ceiling.

"Right. So you ditched school without telling me which totally freaked me out when your bike wasn't in the lot, by the way, because you're fine? M'kay," he shot back sarcastically.

"Yup," Ethan said stubbornly, he would put off talking about it as long as he could. Aiden rolled his eyes and turned the music back up before laying down beside his younger brother. They both just laid there and listened to the lyrics.

_The future haunts with memories that I could never have _

_And hope is just a stranger, wondering how it got so bad _

_I die each time you look away _

_My heart, my life, will never be the same _

_This love will take my everything _

_One breath, one touch, will be the end of me _

Aiden sighed. One perk of knowing his little brother so well was knowing exactly what happened based on his music choices. Unfortunately this was his break-up playlist. They laid there till the playlist ended and stopped.

Aiden rolled onto his side and looked at his twin, he hadn't seen him so broken in a long time, and last time it was when their mom died, he had never been this attached to a boyfriend.

"He knew all along," Ethan finally mumbled, eyes shining slightly.

"That you were a werewolf?" Aiden asked, shocked, granted he knew the human wasn't stupid but he never thought the Hawaiian had figured it out.

"Yup," Ethan said, popping the 'p' before sighing and rolling away from his brother, facing the wall.

"Oh no you don't. You aren't gonna lay here and sulk all night if I have anything to say about it," Aiden said confidently. Ethan growled at him.

"Get dressed. I'm calling the guys and we are going out!" Aiden insisted. Ethan still didn't move. "You have five minutes to be dressed and down those stairs or I'm gonna drag you out of here." This time Ethan groaned, he knew his brother would follow through on his threat.

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously, as much as he hated when his brother did something like this, it usually turned out to be fun anyway.

"Lemme see what the guys say before you get your hopes up," Aiden answered evasively, already sending a group text to the pack. Now he really had Ethan's attention.

"Come on Aiden," he whined, giving his older brother his puppy dog eyes.

"Just get dressed," Aiden repeated.

"How do I know what to wear if I don't know wear I'm going?" Ethan shot back with a smirk. Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Wear something to help you get laid," Aiden said teasingly over his shoulder as he walked out the door. That was all the hint Ethan needed. They were going to a club, probably Jungle. Ethan was a little skeptical about the other guys in the pack coming if that was the case though.

"There is no way you're gonna get Scott, Isaac and Stiles into a gay club," He told his twin, matter-of-factly. "They might be Bi, but none of them like dancing."

"Oh really because Isaac just said yes and that he'll puppy-dog-eye Scott into coming," Aiden said smirking. His phone buzzed again, "Oh look and there's Stiles offering us a ride so we don't have to drive the bikes home late tonight."

Ethan rolled his eyes but smiled anyway, their pack at a club? Oh this was definitely going to be interesting, and maybe it would be just the distraction he needed.

"Up. Dressed. Now!" Aiden ordered, before heading to his own room. Ethan rolled his eyes but followed his brother's command. Ten minutes later they were in Stiles' jeep heading for Jungle to meet Scott and Isaac.

* * *

Ethan had to admit he was feeling better a few hours later as he danced with some nameless guy, to a song he didn't know, it felt good to just let go a little. Let himself be distracted from the slight pang in his chest at thoughts of this morning. He just let the song take his mind away from it.

_You're so damn pretty _

_If I had a type then baby it would be you _

_I know you're ready _

_If I never lied then baby you'd be the truth _

_Here's the situation _

_Been to every nation _

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do _

_You know my motivation _

_Given my reputation _

_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude _

_But tonight I'm loving you _

Deciding to take a break he turned and smiled at the guy he had been grinding with and headed towards the bar where the rest of the pack was.

Stiles and Scott were watching the drinks and checking out the guys around the room, making comments to each other from time to time. Aiden was no where to be seen, probably stepped out for air or went to the bathroom. Isaac smiled at Ethan as he came and sat next to him.

"Having fun?" Isaac asked, his eyes drifted to the dance floor where Ethan's previous dance partner had found someone else to take Ethan's spot.

"Yeah," Ethan said with a smirk, breathing a little heavy. He snagged his water bottle off the table and chugged half of it before putting it down and wiping his lip with the back of his hand. "You look bored out of your mind though." He told the other beta. Isaac shrugged.

"I don't dance. I'm just here to make sure your okay, same as those two," Isaac said gesturing towards Scott and Stiles, who were now solely focused on each other. "Uh or not. They look seconds away from eating each other's faces."

Ethan laughed, "I can see it. They both admitted they are attracted to both sexes, now it's down to who makes the first move since neither of them are gonna outright admit they like each other."

"My money's on Scott," Isaac shot back easily, "He's more sure about it."

"Nah it's gonna be Stiles," Ethan said confidently. Isaac turned to the shorter beta and raised an eyebrow at him. Ethan just smiled and raised his eyebrows in return, an unspoken challenge.

"Alright. What are we betting?" Isaac asked, rising to the challenge.

"Loser does whatever the winner wants for a week," Ethan says, keeping it open-ended.

"Anything he wants?" Isaac said with a devilish smirk, thinking Ethan would back down at the way it could be turned against him but Ethan just nodded and held his hand out for Isaac to shake. They shook on it and Ethan turned away, trying to collect his thoughts.

His smirk faltered for a second as he realized how much he loved that spark in Isaac's eyes. **No** he told himself sternly. It doesn't mean anything. He can't like his packmate like that, it only complicates things. The rational part of his brain told him not to go there but the part of him that wanted to have fun focused on the song, telling him to take a chance.

_Drop a heart, break a name _

_We're always sleeping in, _

_and sleeping for the wrong team _

_We're going down, down in an earlier round _

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging _

_I'll be your number one with a bullet _

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it _

Ethan shook his head slightly to bring his mind back from where it was heading, the one place he kept telling himself not to go. He wasn't ready, it was just his mind yearning for affection.

"Can I have this dance?" A tall dark-haired man asked, suddenly appearing beside Ethan with an inviting smile, interrupting the werewolf's thoughts. Ethan smiled back at him and nodded, following him to the dance floor, turning to wave at Isaac only to realize his packmate was occupied with his phone.

They had been dancing to a few songs when the guy let his hands slip a little lower than Ethan's waist, reaching towards his crotch. Ethan rolled his eyes and grabbed the guys hands, pulling them back to his waist.

"Keep it above the waist," Ethan whispered in the guy's ear, turning his head to do so. Dancing was one thing, but he just got out of a relationship this morning. He didn't want a random hook-up rebound. He just wanted to dance and be distracted.

Less than a minute later he felt the guy's hands snaking back down to his crotch again. This time Ethan got pissed. He tried to pull away from the guy only to have the guy hold him tighter, not painful but enough to make him uncomfortable.

"You are such a tease," the guy snarled in his ear. Ethan was about to tell the guy to go screw himself when he heard a low growl behind them, a growl the human wouldn't have heard. The next second the guy pulled away to glare at Isaac who had just tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Isaac asked sarcastically, although the dangerous glint in his eyes made it obvious that it wasn't a request. The guy sized Isaac up for a moment before he seemed to realize it wasn't worth getting his ass kicked and he stalked off to the bar.

"Thanks," Ethan said, knowing Isaac would be able to hear him with his heightened senses. Isaac nodded at him although he still looked pissed.

"Hey I'm fine. Guy just couldn't take a hint," Ethan said, playing it off as no big deal. It was a club, people were horny and drunk, it was bound to happen, he knew he could handle himself, he didn't get why Isaac thought he couldn't.

"So were you serious about dancing with me?" Ethan asked abruptly, changed the subject and trying to catch the other werewolf off guard and take his mind off what just happened.

It worked, Isaac looked at him shocked and may have blushed slightly although the strobe lights made it hard to be sure. The taller boy started to shake his head no and was about to repeat his earlier comment, 'I don't dance' but Ethan wasn't taking no for an answer.

Before Isaac could react Ethan's back was pressed up against his chest and the younger started moving. Isaac was rigid and didn't move at first, but then he just let instinct take over and went with it.

Ethan smirked to himself, proud he had finally gotten the other beta to dance and loosen up a little. He always seemed so withdrawn and rigid, Ethan wanted to fix that. His smile widened when he felt Isaac's hands on his hips and the older beta started moving in time with his body.

Ethan relaxed completely for the first time since his break up with Danny that morning. Dancing with strangers he let loose a little bit, but he knew that could be taken as submitting and wanting more so he always stayed slightly on edge, ready to put the brakes on. With Isaac he didn't have to worry about it, he was safe with his packmate, he could just dance and have fun without Isaac trying to take advantage of him.

They kept this up for a few more songs when Ethan felt Isaac's breath on his neck and shivered as the taller boy whispered in his ear.

"Don't look now but I'm about the win the bet," Isaac murmured cockily into Ethan's ear. Smirking as the shorter boy's head snapped up and looked at the table where Scott and Stiles had gotten significantly closer. Seconds later Scott leaned in and kissed Stiles.

"Damn!" Ethan cursed under his breath although he couldn't really be mad when he felt the vibration of Isaac's chest behind him as the older boy chuckled. "It's about time though." He amended and he heard Isaac hum in agreement.

"Question is, what can I get you to do for the next week," the taller boy murmured seductively, dragging his teeth along Ethan's earlobe as he pulled back to assess the younger beta's reaction. It was in that second that Ethan stopped to listen to the song that was playing and shivered at the words, slightly turned on both from the words and the boy behind him.

_Let's go, It's my show Baby, do what I say _

_Don't trip off the glitz That I'm gonna display _

_I told ya,I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed _

_Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name _

_No escaping when I start _

_Once I'm in I own your heart _

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm _

_So hold on until it's over _

_Oh, do you know what you got into? _

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? _

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you _

_I'm here for your entertainment _

Before Ethan could respond to the suggestive tone behind Isaac's comment they were interrupted by an incredulous voice.

"Well that was fast," Danny spat, glaring at Isaac over Ethan's shoulder. Isaac glared back. Ethan, stuck in between the two froze.

**Sorry to end it on the cliffhanger but I'm not sure where I am going to take this, I need input! So please review and tell me what you think! I kind of want to try my hand at Ethan and Isaac but I'm not sure... What would you guys like to see? Please let me know! Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Should I trash it? Please tell me :) **

**Songs in order: **

**Learn My Lesson- Daughtry **

**Love Song Reqiuem- Trading Yesterday **

**Tonight I'm Lovin' You- Enrique Iglesias **

**Sugar We're Goin' Down- Fall Out Boy **

**For Your Entertainment-Adam Lambert**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry this took so long my laptop crashed and it took a while to get a new one! Then there was the whole moving into college thing and yeah I've been distracted but I'm back! Hope you like the update!**

"_Well that was fast," Danny spat, glaring at Isaac over Ethan's shoulder. Isaac glared back. Ethan, stuck in between the two, froze._

"What's your problem?" Isaac demanded, not moving his hands from Ethan's hips.

"You are," Danny said, moving closer to the pair of werewolves. It was obvious that the human male had a lot to drink. Ethan tried pulling away from Isaac to go calm Danny down but he felt Isaac's hands tighten on his waist and glance over his shoulder at the taller beta. He realized Isaac wasn't trying to hurt him, he was using Ethan to keep himself human, he was close to shifting, angered by Danny's presence.

"Danny, don't do this. Why are you mad you're the one that broke up with me?" Ethan responded to the human male, one hand pulling Isaac' hand off his hip and lacing his fingers through the other male's squeezing tightly trying to keep him calm.

Scott, Aiden and Stiles were flanking Ethan and Isaac on either side now. Scott put a hand on Isaac's shoulder willing him to calm down. Aiden was glaring at Danny, daring the human to make a move at his brother or his pack mate.

"I had to!" Danny said, somewhat desperately. "I just can't do it Ethan!"

Ethan flinched at those words and both Isaac and Aiden growled. Scott and Stiles just looked at each other in confusion, they still hadn't heard why the couple had broken up, and they knew Ethan would tell them when he was ready.

"Yeah I know, you said that this morning," Ethan said dejectedly, pulling out of Isaac's grasp and turning to walk away.

"I'm sorry!" Danny called after him, "If you weren't a werewolf..." the rest of his sentence was cut off by a growling Isaac grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

"That's why you fucking broke up with him?" Isaac snarled incredulously. Stiles' mouth was hanging open in shock, Scott was by Isaac's side in a second murmuring to him to calm down.

"Oh please like you really mind. You think I haven't seen the way you watch him? I'm surprised you haven't made a move before now whether we were dating or not!" Danny muttered angrily, he had seen Isaac watching Ethan lately and it made him crazy with jealousy, but he knew he didn't have to worry about Ethan cheating. But he couldn't keep pretending that Ethan wasn't what he was and he didn't want to be pulled into all the supernatural bullshit, no matter how much he cared about Ethan.

Isaac growled furiously and went to punch Danny only to have Ethan step in between them, his fist freezing inches from Ethan's ribcage. Blue eyes met gold and Ethan's hand wrapped around Isaac's fist lightly. Isaac instantly shifted back and took a step away, distancing himself from the shorter male.

Ethan looked into Isaac's eyes searching for any truth to what Danny had said. He didn't dare let himself hope that it was true, he just couldn't deal with this right now. He shook his thoughts away and dropped Isaac's hand pushing by him and heading for the door.

Isaac watched him go helplessly. Stiles pulled Danny away before he could get Isaac riled up again and Scott looked at Aiden unsure of what to do now.

"Well that was a bust," Aiden muttered, heading back to their table to grab his and Ethan's jackets to go after his brother. Isaac followed him silently and put a hand on his arm. Aiden turned to look at Isaac in surprise as Isaac grabbed Ethan's coat from his brother's hand.

"I'll go after him," Isaac offered, already turning to the door.

"He's gonna wanna walk it off you know," Aiden told the retreating beta. Isaac groaned but nodded. He didn't fancy a 15 mile walk, but he had to clear the air with Ethan. He had no idea what the younger male was thinking and it would drive him crazy worrying about it.

"Do you think Danny's right?" Scott wondered aloud as he came up beside Aiden as Isaac vanished through the door.

"About Isaac liking Ethan?" Aiden asked. Scott just nodded in response, "Wouldn't surprise me any. I just don't know about Ethan. But honestly, I think they'd make each other happy and that's all I care about." Aiden responded. Scott nodded again, smiling in agreement.

**I know it's a short update and for that I'm so sorry! Trying to fit fanfiction writing into college life isn't easy. I should have the next part up soon I hope. Hope everyone likes it! And I'm sorry for making Danny seem so mean, it is really just the alcohol don't worry that will be addressed later! **


End file.
